X-Men Evolution: New beginnings
by PirateWarWarrior
Summary: Life can take a turn at anytime in life, that would be true for the X-Men as they come to meet a strange young girl who has never been apart of the human world since being raised by wolves, now they must find a way to show this girl how to use her powers and find out how she came to be with wolves before strange events being setting in motion that may explain why she's alive.


**X-Men Evolution: New beginnings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in X-men Evolution all rights belong to their owners of the TV show.**

Chapter 1: A New Mutant

The dream had started strange as if the professor was looking through the eyes of someone else and was only watching as this person continued to stalk several people in the forest where this person lived, the person didn't seem to react like a human but seemed to be watching with different eyes like a wild animal it was like she was the hunter and these people the prey. As the people turned around the person jumped out the shadow and took them down very quickly each one falling with deep cuts across their chests, "Let's get out of here" said one of the man as he ran away bleeding the other followed him leaving behind their guns the person knelt down and sniffed the guns and snarled in anger the sound was also repeated by the wolves behind the person as they came out into the moonlight they could smell blood and were ready to attack the fleeing men the person was ready to join them but they stopped when a larger White wolf came out. The person lowered itself before the wolf as it approached and looked up at the moon and began howling, the other wolves joined in as well as the person that the professor was watching, the person leaned against the wolf and the wolf licked back in response showing a sign of affection.

The person jumped onto the wolfs back and leaned into it back as she walked back into the forest along with the rest of the pack, they eventually came to a larger cave where the wolves settled down for the night, the person slid off the wolf's back and snuggled against the other wolves as they all fell asleep. The professor woke up sweating from watching the dream and began thinking about the girl he had seen, from what he could remember she was young and it seemed she'd been among the wolfs for quite some time, the professor made his way to cerebro to be sure that what he had been watching was true as he entered into the large room and place cerebro onto his head he began using his mind to search for the mind he'd been in. The professor followed the many minds of the world till he recognised the one he was looking for, the map on cerebro showed that the girl was in the north part of Canada's forest terrain, the professor knew that the girl was defiantly a mutant but what powers she had he didn't know.

"Late Night Charles" Logan asked as the Professor turned around and came out of cerebro "Not exactly Logan, seems we have a new mutant and I'm worried this one may cause some trouble" Charles Xavier said as he and Logan walked down the hall way "So a new mutant ha, what we got" Logan asked "I'm not sure, all I know is that she lives in the upper north parts of Canada but where specifically I haven't been able to find out" Charles said looking worried "Want me to go, I know Canada well and I might have better chance of finding this girl" Logan said as they came to the Professors room "Yes, but take Storm with you as backup in case you encounter any problems" as Charles opened his door "Ok we'll be out first thing tomorrow morning" as Logan walked away the professor thought back to what he had witnessed the girl was fast but he could tell whether it was her or if it was another wolf that had attack the men whatever the case the girl was in danger and things could get worse for a mutant who didn't know what she was._  
_

_Morning_

By early morning both Logan and Storm had taken the black bird and headed to Canada, they looked up the area the professor had detected the girl and found it was a dense forest area but a small town lived just outside its borders so they would land near there but wouldn't rise suspicion on why they were in the area. After landing the black bird several miles from the town both Logan and Storm existed the plane, "So how'd you want to handle this" Storm asked as she zipped up her coat "Best way to find out information is to act like tourists and ask about the place, there maybe someone who know a bit about the area before we go looking" Logan said as he brought out his bike, "Right, well you go on ahead I'll radio Charles to let him know we've arrived" as Storm went back into the plane.

It wasn't hard to follow the road to the town there was a sign showing the town's name and population so Logan didn't have a hard time finding it, as he came up to a bike stop he noticed there were a lot of men around and they seem to be going into the local tavern, "Welcome, you new in town" said one of the men near the bike stop "Ya, just got in what going on around here" Logan asked "Oh, guess you're not here for the hunt then" the man said as his friend pulled him away "Hunt?" Logan thought as he locked his bike against the bike stop, "You better be careful around these part young man" and old Indian woman came out as she eyed the large group of men "Why, this place dangerous" Logan asked "More ways than one and these lot are just making it worse" as the woman moved on Logan looked back to the tavern and saw the last of the men go in, he decided to find out what was going on so he moved across the street and entered the tavern, it was dark and had many men sitting in the wooden chairs but Logan moved towards the bar and sat on one of the bar stands and just waited.

"What it be" said the bar lady as she put one of the glasses down "A Beer" Logan said as he noticed a man come out behind him, as the lady brought out a beer bottle the man was begin to talk as Storm walked in "Logan what you doing we're supposed to" Logan stopped her as the man began speaking more lively, "and now the council is making this forest a national protected reserve, screw that if we allow that to happen those wolves will eat our livestock and we won't be able to protect our livelihood" the men shouted in agreement Logan didn't like this he could tell this guy was a city boy but enjoyed hunting and know he was spouting nonsense to these people about their rights to kill. "And if that weren't bad enough those wolves also have that wild child running with them and chasing us out of a good hunt, well I say let's find these animals and show them that were the hunters not the hunted" every last man cheered as they all joined the man existing the tavern and preparing their guns.

"Those idiots will get themselves killed" the lady said as she went and picked up the empty glasses "What you mean?" Storm asked "The girl their talking about, she's faster and deadlier then any gun I've seen and several towns folk will agree with me" the lady came back behind the bar with the glasses and put them down "Why is there a girl out there anyway, has anyone tried to catch her and bring her back" Logan asked "Tried and failed, most don't know how she survived out there the local tribe believe that the wolves took her in and raised her but that would seem impossible because they would kill a human others believe she just a nature nut trying to protect the wild life from hunters" the lady swipe the bar surface "So why all this commotion over the forest being protected" Storm asked the woman "The wolves in this part of Canada are a rare species and the council has decided they need to be protected otherwise they might die out, this came an issue with the town folk because sometime this wolves do enter the town and our farms and take what they want, now that rich boy got a whole lot of them going out on a wild goose chase" the lady said as she turned around and poured herself a small whiskey and drank it down.

"Still if they kill that big wolf out there they'll be in a lot of trouble with the law" the lady said as the old woman came into the tavern "They'll have more trouble with her then the law" the old woman said as she sat down at one of the tables, "So you say, but no one has ever killed Wind and she's the alpha female" the lady said "Wind?" Logan looked confused "That's the name of the big wolf in the forest here, she's the oldest of the pack and has protected them for years, though she's getting old and I doubt she'll be alive much longer" the lady said looking solemn "Don't be stupid even if Wind dies the pack will still live on" the old woman said and she leaned back into her chair "have you seen this wolf before" Storm asked "Ya her entire pack rest at the top of a big cave up near the mountain just northwest from here, if you're planning to hike around these part I suggest staying out of the forest with both those idiots and the wolves running around you don't want to get hurt" said the lady as she went back to cleaning the empty glasses.

"Ya thanks for the advice, we better get going" Logan said as he paid for the beer and both he and Storm existed the tavern, "So we know where to start looking" Logan said as they walked back to the bike shop "Yes but with all those men about I doubt will find this girl without leading them to her" Storm said looking concerned "Well best we can do is suite up and look around that mountain the lady said about and see if we can't track her there" Logan said as he and Storm rod the bike back to the Black Bird.

_Later that afternoon_

After getting suited up both Logan and Storm split up to cover ground and look for any trace of the girl, Logan went to the mountain to see if he could pick up anything that may indicate that the girl had been there recently, he looked around the mountain area and found nothing to show the girl had been there but the wolves had, as he came across the cave the lady had mentioned he looked around quickly and found nothing "If this girl is with these wolves there should be something that shows her being around them" Logan thought as he came out the cave. As Logan saw the sun getting lower in the sky he decided to head back to the Black Bird to see if Storm had any luck, as he walked back he suddenly felt someone following him as he sniffed the air he could smell wolf so he turned around and before him was a large white wolf, Logan couldn't believe the size of it "This must be the wolf those women were talking about" as Logan positioned himself to defend encase this wolf attacked him.

The wolf just stared at Logan for a few minutes and then walked on back towards the cave, Logan relaxed as he watched her leave "That was odd" he thought, as Logan walked back he noticed Strom approaching him "Any luck" Logan asked "None, I saw some wolves but no sign of the girl" Storm said. "We better head back, it late and I doubt will find her in the dark" Logan said looking bored. Suddenly a load Gunshot was heard and birds flew away from the sound "What was that" Storm said looking slightly shocked "Let's find out" as Logan and Strom ran in the direction of the shot they were getting close to the mountain range Logan had been near earlier. As they came to the edge of the trees they stopped to see several men cheering Logan could see why, the large wolf he had seen earlier was laying on the floor bleeding and another wolf was with her but this one was different, it was an half the size as the big wolf but had a mixture of black and white fur and markings over the legs, it looked like this wolf was trying to protect the bigger wolf from the men and was growling but Logan could see that this wolf was also shot but only in the hind leg "They must have back them here" Logan thought as he watched one of men aim their gun at the wolf "Time to end this" as the man aimed the gun and prepared to fire but before he could the young wolf charged at the hunter and knocked him back, the wolf managed to dodge the other men as they fired their guns "She's fast" Storm said looking amazed at how the wolf moved but suddenly one of the bullets hit her in the left shoulder and she fell to the ground next to the bigger wolf.

As the man aimed to kill the wolf the wolf body began to change, as it body got longer the hair on it body began to disappear and turned into a human form with long black hair the marks were still on the humans legs and arms but Logan and Storm could see that this was the girl they'd been looking for "So the girls a freak, guess is the end for both our problems" the man aimed his gun at the girls head as she clutched her shoulder in pain but as he pulled the trigger the large wolf stood over the girl and took the bullet in the chest. The men stood in shock at what the wolf had done even Logan and Storm were shocked as well, the girl struggled to get up as she tried grabbing the wolf's fur but the wolf continued to stand over her and growled at the men "What the hell, if you want to die with this freak so be it" as one of the other men reloaded his gun and readied to aim Logan had seen enough and charged at the men. As he brought out his claws he cut though all the men's rifles which shocked them as they looked at their guns "I think it time you lot scrammed" as he glared intensely at the men which scared into running.

As Logan watched the last of them disappear he looked back and saw the girl kneeling next to the large wolf trying to make her move, Logan could tell that the wolf wouldn't be able to get back up from that wound he slowly walked up to them and the girl turned around and growled at him telling him to back off. Logan stopped knowing it would be better not to get on the girls bad side, the larger wolf looked up at Logan and Logan could see that the wolf had recognised him from earlier, Storm joined Logan as more wolves came out of the forest and surrounded them "What now" Storm asked quietly "We wait" Logan replied as he watched the girl try to make the bigger wolf move but the wolf didn't move. Another large wolf came up beside them and nudged the older wolf she moved her head to see the other wolf and then back to Logan, she then turned to the girl and brushed herself against the girls face as if telling her everything would be fine, the girl rubbed back and tears started streaming down her face, the older wolf head laid down and her eyes took one last look at Logan and then closed showing the last of her strength was gone and she wouldn't be waking up again.

The wolves howled in morning of the dead wolf, the girl turned back into a wolf and joined them the howling went on till the sun was finally gone and the moon shone in the sky, after the howling stopped the girl turned back in a human and collapsed Storm moved to help but Logan stopped her "Logan, what're you" Storm stopped as the other larger wolf stood in front of them. Logan glared back showing no fear they stared at each other till the larger wolf turned around and walked up to the girl and brushed his fur against her and then moved on, the other wolves also moved back into the forest disappearing into the shadows "What happened" Storm asked "Their letting us take her" Logan said as he walked up to the girl and checked the bullet wounds "Their not life threating but she lost a lot of blood, we'll need to take her back to give her a transfusion" Logan said as he picked the girl up "Right I'll alert the mansion and get everything ready" as Strom flew away back to the Black Bird Logan ran holding the girl.

As Logan got onto the Black Bird he placed the girl onto the stretcher and left Storm to handle the medical treatment while he prepared the Black Bird for flight, the Black Bird travelled fast as they journeyed back to the mansion, Storm sat down after they had been flying for 10 minutes in the air "How is she?" Logan asked "I've done what I can but she needs further treatment those bullets went in deep and we'll need Hanks help removing them" Storm said as she checked the flight systems, Logan left Strom to pilot the plane to keep an eye on the girl encase she woke up. Seemed one of the rumours the ladies had said was true seemed the wolf had raised her but why was the question that was running through his mind, the large male wolf stare was almost like he was testing to see if Logan was trustworthy to protect the girl otherwise that whole pack could have attack him, still they had the girl and from what he and Strom had witnessed she could shift forms from Human to wolf but was that all she could do or was there something more to the girl.

_Xavier Mansion_

After Logan and Storm arrived back at the mansion many of the student had been watching as Logan carried the girl into the infirmary, Hank had managed to pull the bullet out of the girl's shoulder and leg, but as he did they noticed the girl wounds were regenerating this surprised them as they hadn't seen signs of healing before so the healing was properly holding off till the bullets were out. Still she had lost a lot of blood so they ran a small test to see what type she was and then put the IV into her so she could get the transfusion, the girl had been unconscious for 3 days since Logan and Storm found her they both told the professor what they had seen and what they had seen of the girl powers "Still if she can change into a wolf and heal like me it makes me wonder how she ended up in that forest" Logan said "We might never know, the girl obviously hasn't been around people so when she wake up she might attack us or the student so it maybe better that one of us is in the room when she does" Hank said while still thinking about what the girl had been through "For now we should wait, the girl herself may not know she's a mutant and it may take time for her to integrate with society" the professor said while wheeling out from his desk.

Throughout the week one of the x-men stayed to keep an eye on the girl but she still hadn't woken up, Logan had kept a close eye encase she did but as the day went on he still wondered what she could be, by three in the afternoon Logan noticed the girl stirring in her sleep he stood up to be ready if she got scared and attacked him, as she opened eyes she looked around frantically as she noticed her strange surrounding and then on Logan she recognised him and noticed the strange gown she was wearing she tried clawing it off but found she couldn't she backed up from Logan as he approached her "You don' t have to worry, No one here is going to hurt you" Logan explained to the girl that she was brought here because of the injuries she had gotton from the bullet and that she was miles from where she had been all her life. "Look I'm not sure what will happen now but the professor will try to explain what will happen now" Logan said "Geez, I wonder if she understands what I'm saying" Logan thought "Cause I understand I'm not blind" Logan was shocked as he looked at the girl she could talk "Wait you can talk?" Logan asked "Ya, I can speak a little but not a lot" the girl said her voice was deep and soothing from what Logan could make out "Who taught you" Logan asked wanting to know who was brave enough to talk to a wolf girl.

"There's this old medicine woman the pack knew that lived not far from us, Alpha took me there so I could understand where I really come from" the girl said looking sad "I learned a lot of words from her and how to walk but I prefer walking on my paws because I can run more than on my legs" the girl further explained that the old woman had always told her to stay away from the town but one night she and her brothers wandered in looking for food and the people had seen them as the fled "after that men came after us we had move so we could avoid them but they still came, killing my friends and cutting down tree's so I fought back, Alpha didn't like that much said that more men would come if I fought back and she was right more came and they killed her" the girl eye's streamed with tears as she thought back to that day.

Logan stood in silence as he listened to the girl, she obviously was something else if she could talk to animals and change shape but her ability to read his thought was something else "When can I go home" the girl asked Logan didn't know how to answer that "For now we need to keep an eye on you, you lost a lot of blood from those bullets" Logan said as he walked towards the door. The girl kept looking at Logan till he was out of sight Logan didn't know what he would say to the professor or how he would handle this but still getting to know what this girl could do would be a challenge in its own.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new story, hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
